


Unrequited Love

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Series: Unrequited Love Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: You're head over heels for Steve Rogers and he has no idea. But if he found out would he even really care?





	Unrequited Love

You awoke to a banging on your door. You checked the clock, the red numbers were glowing, telling you that it was 3:23 am. You threw on a hoodie and grabbed the gun from under your pillow. The banging continued. You quietly crept up to the door and looked through the peep hole. Rolling your eyes you placed your gun down on the dining room table. 

“Steven, what the hell?!” You said as you whipped open the door. 

“Heeeyyyy Y/N.” A very intoxicated Steve Rogers said. 

You watched Steve stumble into your apartment and fall onto your couch, which creaked under the Super Soldier’s weight. 

You looked over him. “Steven what are you doing here, at 3am?" 

He smiled at you lazily. "I wanted to see you.” His smile faded into a frown “Why are there two of you?” Just as suddenly he was smiling again. “Hey, do you have a twin?!" 

You rolled your eyes at his antics realizing he was clearly wasted. "Steven have you been partying with Thor again?" 

He sat up and placed his finger over your mouth. "Shhh, no one is supposed to know." 

You laughed at how childish he was being. You had never seen him drunk before and you had to admit he was adorable, more adorable than usual. 

"Alright Steven, let’s get you in bed." 

"I love that you call me Steven.” He mumbled as you half dragged half carried him to your bedroom. 

You ignored how those words made your stomach flip and how your heart speed up. He was drunk, you couldn’t take anything he said seriously. You placed him as well as you could on the end of your bed. 

“Okay soldier, shoes off." 

You laughed as you watched him struggle to untie his boots. You knelt down in front of the intoxicated baby sitting in your bed. "Here, let me." 

"Thanks Y/N. You’re the best dame a guy could ask for.” Drunk Steve said. 

You looked up at him, searching his face for any sign that he knew how his words affected you. You sighed, chastising yourself for how you were feeling. You knew you were only causing yourself pain but you couldn’t help it.   

You tucked him in and turned to leave when you were pulled to his chest. 

“Stay.” Steve whispered. 

You smiled at him, at how innocent he looked, sleepily clinging to you. “Okay.” You shut your eyes as and drifted to sleep in the warmth of Steve’s embrace, pretending that this was real. 

* * *

                                        —————————

Steve’s groan woke you up from your slumber. Your face was against his chest and the noise vibrated against your cheek. 

_**“Fuck, I feel like I’ve been hit by a car.”**_ Steve groaned again, shielding his eyes from the morning sunlight.

“Language Captain.” You scolded. 

Steve rolled his eyes at your retort. “I’m gonna kill Thor.” He mumbled as he covered his head with a pillow. 

You chuckled as you got up and walked to the bathroom to grab the hungover soldier in your bed some aspirin. 

“Here.” You held out a handful of pills to Steve. 

“Should I be taking this many?” He asked as he studied the medicine in your palm. 

“You have that super serum metabolism Steven. You need way above the regular dosage.” You said in a no nonsense voice. 

Steve picked up on your tone and smiled as he popped the pills into his mouth, swallowing them dry. “Yes ma'am." 

Your stomach flip flopped again. This man was clueless as to how he affected you. And you couldn’t even be angry at him for it. 

"You want some coffee, some food?” You asked. 

Steve checked his watch. He swore and rushed to lace up his boots. “Can’t Y/N. I’m late, I was supposed to meet Sharon for brunch ten minutes ago.”  

You ignored the pain in your chest as you heard his words. You smiled, trying to hide your disappointment. 

“Okay, well I’ll see you later then?” You questioned trying not to sound as desperate as you felt. 

Steve smiled as he stood up. “Yeah, totally. See you Y/N. Thanks." 

The soldier pecked you on the cheek and exited your room, gone as suddenly as he had appeared. You sighed and climbed back into bed. You wiped away the silent tears that trickled down your face. You knew what you were doing to yourself was destructive but you couldn’t help it. You fell hard for the boyish charm of Captain America. It was like you dug yourself into a hole you couldn’t climb out of.

 You shut your eyes and clung to the pillow that had previously been in the soldiers embrace; it smelled like him and you breathed in his scent as you fell asleep.

Your dreams were littered with thoughts of Steve Rogers and you hated yourself for it

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
